


Una Pluma de Ángel

by Aris (apairofiris)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: After Life, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofiris/pseuds/Aris
Summary: Francisco cumplía tranquilamente con sus tareas custodiando a los seres del santuario, hasta que un demonio muy extraño irrumpe en él, resistiéndose a ser expulsado y exigiendo una de sus plumas... Y a la larga, todo habría sido mucho más sencillo si tan solo Miguel recordara para qué diablos necesitaba la pluma.---Para la EcuPer week 2020[Advertencias]: muerte de personajes; pero siendo que estamos en el plano celestial no es que sea realmente grave xP
Relationships: Bolivia & Peru (Hetalia), Ecuador/Peru (Hetalia), Peru/Ecuador (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Todo esto comenzó como 4 viñetas de un comic, y porque no sé cómo dejar ir el asunto terminó como la historia a continuación.

Expulsar a los humanos fue sencillo. Como siempre, bastó con que vieran caer al demonio que los guiaba y todos huyeron despavoridos. Aun así, igualmente batió sus alas un par de veces para asegurarse de que el viento los empujara por la ruta correcta hacia la salida, y muy lejos del santuario.

Caza deportiva, qué pasatiempo de cobardes.

Lo que estaba tardando, sorpresivamente, era deshacerse del demonio, quien seguía remeciéndose y balbuceando en el suelo, tratando de convencerlo para que lo liberara de la serpiente dorada.

_―¡Vamos, amor, relájate!, Ay-ay… Apenas si pasaron el borde, ¡Ay!_

— _¡Uhm!_ —Terminó por recargarse sobre una roca cercana a esperar que la serpiente acabara con él. De inmediato, uno de los huérfanos se le acercó buscando consuelo. Era un cervatillo muy delgado que habían estado arrastrando en una red. Apenas libre, había corrido junto a su madre intentando despertarla, al menos hasta que Francisco fue a liberar su alma. Consoló al pequeño unos minutos, y luego lo envió al lugar donde sabía había otra cierva que lo aceptaría bajo su cuidado. Luego se giró de nuevo al demonio en el suelo.

Seguía allí.

_―Ay, está bien, ¡Está bien! Lamento… que mataran un par de tus animales ¡Ahh! ¡Ya!_

—Mentiroso. —La serpiente lo apretaba, eso estaba claro por todos sus quejidos, pero apenas sí parecía faltarle el aliento. «¿Cómo es que aún sigue aquí?», pensó. Estas cosas nunca tardaban más de un minuto en ahogarse con sus engaños; no entendía cómo es que _este_ , estaba resistiendo tanto.

—No, es en serio, _¡Nhh!_ No vuelve a pasar. Suéltame y me iré, no te vuelvo a molestaaah ¡Ya para!

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada —dijo, apartando la mirada otra vez.

—¡Haz que me suelte! Te juro que no me volverás a ver _¡Arghhh!_

—Iwa te asfixia porque intentas engañarme, así que tú detente. —espetó. Claro, como si fuera capaz de hacerlo.

El sujeto dejó de remecerse y por un instante fue como si estuviera meditando sus palabras, pero cuando volvió a retorcerse de dolor, Francisco supo que solo había estado pensando en su siguiente mentira.

_—¡Ahhh!_ , ¡Está bien, está bien! _¡Nhhh!_ No lo siento, y lo volvería a hacer...—Iwa aflojó ligeramente su agarre alrededor del demonio, y este aprovechó para recuperar algo de aire y continuar—. Pero solo porque en serio necesito esa pluma, es importante.

Francisco cruzó miradas con la serpiente. Al parecer, esta tampoco entendía por qué no estaba estrangulando al tipejo ese hasta su desintegración, en cambio, sus músculos no dejaban de ceder, liberándolo. Se permitió un momento de meditación mientras el demonio lo miraba expectante, y luego algo fastidiado por el tiempo que estaba tardando en hacer algo. Grandioso, fue él quien irrumpió como un salvaje con sus monigotes humanos, y ahora tenía el descaro de mostrarse irritado porque lo estaban reteniendo. No era como que a Francisco le agradara tenerlo ahí de todas formas.

Lo observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza, pero nada le indicaba algún poder especial que estuviera contrarrestando a la serpiente. No tenía nada especial, era un demonio cualquiera, más simple incluso que todos los que había visto antes, no que le hubiera tocado lidiar con grandes amenazas hasta entonces. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, demonio? —Si era alguna clase superior, una con poder capaz de engañar a un regalo divino, podría saberlo por su nombre. Lo vio tratando de resistirse a responderle, pero siendo un ángel estaba obligado a hacerlo y, al menos a esa pregunta, debía ser con la verdad.

—Mi-Miguel.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos, Francisco esperando por si había algo más en su respuesta.

—¿Miguel?... ¿Eso es todo? —El demonio asintió apenas, algo avergonzado por el tono de Francisco, quien no se preocupó en esconder su decepción. «Miguel», ese no era el nombre de un demonio poderoso, ni siquiera era el nombre de un ser expelido del azufré infernal, era tan solo—. Un esclavo humano… _pfff,_ y yo pensando que serías una amenaza —resopló, divertido y negando con la cabeza.

El demonio ahora sí que parecía apenado, y también bastante indignado.

—Si es así, ¿Entonces por qué no me sueltas de una vez?

—Ya te lo dije, eres tú el que se mantiene aprisionado; sigues engañándome, ¿Qué es eso importante para lo que necesitas una pluma? —Francisco se permitió relajarse sentado sobre la roca. Nunca había estado frente a un sirviente humano, pero sabía que el muchacho no tenía el poder para causarle mayores problemas, incluso si se descuidaba. Eso hacía más intrigante el hecho de que la serpiente aún no pudiera acabar con él. 

—Necesito… necesito abrir algo.

—Por supuesto, para eso sirven las plumas de ángel, genio. —No era muy brillante al parecer—. Pero ¿Qué necesitas abrir? —No estaba seguro qué esperaba conseguir hablando con él; si era hacerlo recaer en las mentiras hasta desintegrarse y así dejara de malgastar su tiempo, o era que tenía verdadera curiosidad por escuchar con qué saldría a continuación. Hace mucho que no tenía una plática tan larga ahora que lo pensaba.

—Yo no… no lo recuerdo, pero sé que es algo importante, tenía que ver con, con… _¡Ash!_ No lo recuerdo ahora, pero es importante. Es muy importante. —Miguel seguía balbuceando frases incoherentes, repitiendo una y otra vez lo importante que era aquello para lo que necesitaba la pluma. La presión sobre su cuerpo disminuyendo a cada momento.

Y Francisco estaba cada vez más confundido. Todo con este tipo estaba resultando inusual, partiendo con que seguía existiendo, y parecía estar diciéndole la verdad: necesitaba la pluma para algo importante que, curiosamente, no podía recordar. Pero, algo importante para un esclavo del Oscuro no podía ser nada bueno; además, aun diciendo la verdad, si sus intenciones eran corruptas no debería poder liberarse, y lo estaba consiguiendo, la conciencia divina en la serpiente lo estaba soltando, ¿Por qué lo estaba soltando? Nunca le había pasado eso antes, ¡Nunca! No podía significar que lo que quería era algo bueno; no podía significar que debía darle lo que quería, ¿Verdad?

Finalmente, la serpiente dejó atrás el cuerpo de Miguel y se arrastró por el suelo y la roca, enroscándose alrededor de la muñeca de Francisco, dormida una vez más. El ángel la observó por un largo instante, sin obtener ninguna respuesta. 

—¿Eso significa que ya me puedo ir? —preguntó Miguel, aún desde el suelo. Su voz sacó a Francisco de su estupor, y bajó la mirada hasta él.

—¿Qué… carajos acaba de pasar?

òwó

Miguel había preguntado si podía irse, pero no parecía muy ansioso por hacerlo. De hecho, no parecía querer hacerlo. Luego de toda una fase lunar con el demonio rondando por el santuario, importunando a las aves y sobresaltando a los roedores, Francisco supo que el idiota no pensaba irse, y que había sido un tonto por no hacer que un rayo lo incinerara la primera vez que lo vio espiando desde el borde exterior del santuario.

—Si vas a seguir aquí, deja de vagar y al menos intenta recordar para qué es que necesitas la pluma —siseó, pateándolo lejos del tronco caído dentro del que se había refugiado la familia de patos que Miguel había estado correteando desde que salieron del lago.

—¿Entonces vas a dármela? —preguntó, levantándose rápidamente y acercando sus manos para intentar abrazarlo, otra vez; aunque Francisco estaba casi seguro de que en verdad intentaba alcanzar su trasero o levantarle el faldón, otra vez. Lo alejó sacudiendo las alas y mantuvo la barrera mientras la familia de patos corría a perderse detrás de los arbustos, aliviados de que llegara a defenderlos de la bestia negra.

—No, pero estoy harto de verte holgazaneando todo el tiempo mientras trabajo. 

—Vamos, admite que te gusta tenerme cerca, te he visto sonriendo un par de veces —dijo con un tono juguetón, tirando una de las plumas más cortas del ala izquierda de Francisco. No pretendía arrancarla, al menos ya no, le había dejado muy claro la vez que lo intentó, al encontrarlo desprevenido, que solo un ángel podía arrancarse sus plumas. Claro que no se lo dijo tan civilizadamente. De todas formas, Miguel era muy estúpido para aprender de su tormento, o eso decía Francisco, y seguía picándolo cada vez que podía para fastidiarlo.

—¡Que pares con eso! —Esta vez no fue diferente y la cara de Francisco se tiñó de ese tono tan bonito que le daba el enojo. Replegó su ala maltratada y alzó la mano que tenía la pulsera de serpiente en su dirección.

—Eh, que la ira y la venganza son pecado, recuérdalo.

—¡¡ARGHHH!!

òwó

Pasado un ciclo lunar completo de su estadía, notó que Miguel comenzaba a tomarse ciertas libertades, ahora que lo había aceptado como parte permanente del paisaje. Una mañana lo vio trepado a un árbol cortando lianas, y al medio día ya las estaba uniendo, formando una extraña estructura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le parecía que había estado repitiendo esa misma pregunta con demasiada frecuencia en los últimos días.

—Una hamaca —respondió el moreno. Por suerte notó que su simpleza no era de ayuda para Francisco, que continuaba mirándolo sin entender sus acciones—. Una cama colgante. —Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por la mirada perdida que le dedicó el ángel, así que pensó en otra forma de explicárselo—. Una cama es como… como un nido, que los humanos usan para no dormir pegados al suelo.

— _Ah._ —Francisco se volcó nuevamente a sus labores, tratando de no avergonzarse demasiado por su desconocimiento de los términos humanos y las risitas que el demonio no se molestaba en acallar. ¿Cómo esperaba que supiera eso? Los humanos no eran su negocio, ni le interesaba que lo fueran, los únicos objetos que les conocía bien eran esas herramientas para cortar árboles y las armas que traían para matar a los animales del santuario, ni idea qué usaban para satisfacer sus necesidades mundanas. Hablando de eso—. ¿Necesitas dormir? Creí que perdían esas molestias al convertirse en esclavos.

A Miguel siempre lo recorría un estremecimiento al escuchar la palabra _esclavo_. Seguramente no le gustaba recordarlo, pero es lo que era, lo que se había hecho al firmar el trato con el Oscuro. A veces se preguntaba cuál habrá sido la banalidad inservible por la que Miguel decidió vender su alma. Se inclinaba por algo relacionado con lujuria. O tal vez gula. Tal vez ambas.

—No, no es que lo necesite, pero me gusta hacerlo —respondió, y siguió enredando las cuerdas para su nido colgante—. Y también por costumbre, supongo… Como comer.

«Gula, definitivamente», pensó Francisco, y lo dejó continuar con su tarea. Era bueno verlo ocupado en algo, para variar.

Fue cuando el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, que Miguel llegó a buscarlo para mostrarle los frutos de su arduo trabajo y lo arrastró, tirándolo de un brazo, hasta el borde del lago.

El demonio había encontrado un grupo de árboles de gruesos troncos que crecían muy cercanos entre sí y junto a una pared rocosa, formando una especie de refugio; había atado los extremos de su nido a dos de ellos y este colgaba balanceándose ligeramente casi a la altura de sus caderas; también había apilado y entrelazado varias ramas que se sumaban a los troncos, la roca y las copas de los árboles como resguardo del exterior, dejando libre el paso por una sección que daba al lago. Era una estructura interesante de ver.

—Vaya… —exclamó cuando atravesaba el umbral al interior, mientras Miguel se lanzaba sobre su nido colgante a demostrar su funcionamiento. Se veía tan pacífico allí, con los brazos y alas replegadas alrededor de su cuerpo, meciéndose suavemente en el aire. Dejó de mirarlo cuando sintió una sonrisa tirando en los labios, y se volteó para analizar cómo había hecho sus ingeniosas contenciones—. Es como estar dentro de una madriguera gigante.

—Una casa, corazón, es una casa. —Lo escuchó replicar a su espalda. Otra vez con esos términos humanos que no conocía—. ¡Ven aquí! Quiero que la pruebes.

Sintió que lo agarraba de la cintura y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba cayendo sobre Miguel y dentro del nido colgante. Se remeció por unos segundos, tratando de liberarse y poder levantarse otra vez, pero el vaivén incesante de ese endemoniado artefacto y los brazos de Miguel rodeándolo no le permitían volver a erguirse. Acabó rindiéndose cuando el otro comentó que iba a romperla si seguía así, y que solo sería por un momento y luego lo dejaría irse. Ya quieto y con todas sus extremidades dentro del nido es que logró comprender su encanto; el suave movimiento y la suspensión le recordaba a estar flotando sobre el agua del lago, pero con el agradable calor de su cuerpo y el de Miguel siendo contenido por las lianas entrelazadas. Era confortable, y relajante, más cuando Miguel lo convenció de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse mejor contra su pecho. Podía admitir que se sentía bien.

—¿Y todos los humanos tienen una de estas? —preguntó luego de unos minutos en agradable silencio—. La madriguera grande, ¿Cómo le llamaste?

—¿Una casa? Pues, la mayoría sí, pero son mucho más grandes que esto. —Miguel hizo memoria de su tiempo vagando por las ciudades, haciendo y convenciendo a otros para hacer maldades, y las casas enormes y altas con las que se encontró. No es que recordara su vida como humano, pero intuía que no había casas tan grandes cuando él estuvo vivo; y sumado a lo cómodo que se sentía dentro de ese espacio, en comparación a esas tantas otras, le hacía creer que su casa fue pequeña. Pequeña y rústica. O tal vez fuera porque ahora estaba en un lugar agradable de donde no buscaban echarlo, si no contaba las indirectas que el ángel le lanzaba de cuando en cuando, claro. Eso le recordaba otro asunto—. Sabes, hasta hace un tiempo habría jurado que todos los angelitos como tú estaban para malcriar a los humanos, cuidar que no se atragantaran con la comida y esas cosas. Por eso me sorprendió tanto verte metido en el bosque rodeado de animales.

—Te has topado con demasiados guardianes de hombres —murmuró Francisco, aletargado por tanta tranquilidad. El ángel se acomodó mejor en la hamaca, ya resignado a que estaría un tiempo largo recostado allí; para sorpresa de Miguel eso significó que se apretujó contra él, y sin apartar el rostro de la piel descubierta de su pecho—. Yo soy un guardián de animales.

—Sí, eso ya lo había notado. —Se quedó mirándolo un instante. Nunca se le había acercado tanto, al menos no por voluntad propia, porque Miguel no paraba de intentar abrazarlo y saltarle encima, fallando miserablemente en el intento de que su nuevo compañero lo aceptara dentro de su espacio personal. No se le hubiera ocurrido que lo conseguiría trayéndolo a su cama. Una serie de sensaciones lo asaltaron ante ese último pensamiento, y se apresuró en disiparlas antes de que le causaran problemas con el otro—. ¿Y cómo es que les reparten sus funciones? ¿Solo se las asignan? ¿O tienen una pequeña inducción y luego ustedes escogen?

Francisco le gruñó bajito—. No tengo idea qué es lo que me estás preguntando. Soy un guardián de animales, y tengo que cuidar a los animales del santuario. Así ha sido siempre, y así siempre será.

—De acuerdo, pero…

—No hay peros, Miguel. Las cosas… son como son. Solo son. —Parecía irritado por su insistencia en el asunto. También podía ser porque no se callaba y seguía perturbando su paz con preguntas estúpidas—. ¿Acaso es diferente con el Oscuro? ¿Puedes escoger qué atrocidades son más de tu estilo para esparcir?

—Ehm… No estoy seguro. Al menos yo no podía, pero no es que les agradara mucho allá abajo. —Sintió que la tensión que había ganado el ángel se desvanecía un poco ante su respuesta.

—¿No eras un buen sirviente?

— _Pfff_ ¡Para nada! Me quedó claro luego de un par de azotes, pero por mucho que me castigaran seguía sin hacerles caso. —Y vaya que dolían los látigos de fuego. Aun así, continuó escapándose una y otra vez, buscando cómo conseguir una pluma de ángel. Si tan solo supiera para qué.

—Que idiota. —Por como lo dijo, parecía más un cumplido que otra cosa.

—¿Qué me dices tú, cariñito? ¿Te revelaste alguna vez? ¿Quisiste hacerte guardián de hombres o algo así?

Francisco resopló—. ¿Y gastar mi existencia rodeado de humanos? ¡Por favor! No puedo imaginar mayor castigo que ese.

— _¡Wow!_ No tienes muy buena opinión de los humanos, ¿Verdad? —Francamente no había esperado una respuesta así, con palabras tan cargadas de veneno. Pensaba que los seres celestiales amaban a todas las criaturas de la creación, menos, claro, a los de su clase. Bueno, su actual clase.

—¿Y por qué debería? Son una especie horrible que solo esparce miseria y dolor por donde sea que pasan ¿Quieres que te recuerde a los que trajiste aquí?

Miguel no había querido que la conversación tomara este rumbo, el ambiente se había puesto incómodo rápidamente y no sabía qué hacer para volver a la calma inicial. Podía sentir a Francisco pensando cómo bajarse de la hamaca e irse.

—No todos son tan malos. —Comenzó—. También hay gente buena que sabe vivir sin hacer daño, o al menos sin la intención de hacerlo. Solo… te ha tocado ver siempre el lado malo. Como yo solo veía a los ángeles histéricos que cuidaban humanos, hasta que me encontré con un ángel histérico que cuidaba animales.

Se ganó un golpe en el estómago por eso último, pero uno suavecito, por lo que supuso que había logrado apaciguarlo.

—Puede que tengas razón. Tal vez les dé una oportunidad en el futuro. —dijo antes de dar un largo bostezo—. ¿Ya vas a descansar o quieres seguir con las preguntas?

—Bueno, bueno, ya me callo. —No pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas, pero las silenció lo más rápido que pudo para que el otro no se molestara. Pasó su brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Francisco y este se lo permitió, posando su propia mano sobre el pecho de Miguel, a un lado de donde aún descansaba su cabeza. Cómodos con su nueva posición, dejaron que el silencio y oscuridad de la noche los embargara.

Cuando Francisco volvió a abrir los ojos, incómodo por la luz de la mañana chocando directamente contra sus párpados, comprendió que se había relajado demasiado y se había quedado dormido. Dormido por una noche completa, una noche perdida. «¡Estupendo! Pereza hay que sumar ahora», pensó, dejando escapar un suspiro de pesar. Con todas las faltas que estaba acumulando terminarían bajando para expulsarlo a patadas del santuario, junto al demonio.

Solo entonces se percató de que Miguel no estaba a su lado en el nido colgante, y tampoco dentro de la _casa_. Salió inmediatamente, asustado de que hubiera aprovechado su estado para hacer desastres. Lo encontró metido en el lago con el agua hasta las rodillas, molestando a los peces, que se apresuraban lejos de su alcance en cuanto se acercaba para atraparlos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? —gritó para llamar la atención del demonio, quien le sacudió el brazo en saludo.

—Buenos días, amor ¿Dormiste bien? —Notó el tono burlón en su voz al hacer la pregunta, pero no le dio tiempo a responderle—. Como no te despertabas pensé en buscarnos el desayuno. —En ese momento, un pez torpemente se acercó demasiado y Miguel lo atrapó, sacándolo del agua para mostrárselo a Francisco mientras hacía su camino a la orilla—. ¿Qué te parece este? Creo que es lo suficientemente grande como para compartirlo.

—¡No te atrevas! —No iba a agregar eso a su lista. Un ángel guardián de animales comiéndose a los seres que custodiaba, lo desterrarían a las llamas del infierno en el acto.

De todas formas, se sintió culpable por arruinar todo el esfuerzo de Miguel cuando este tuvo que soltar al pez, viéndose apresado por la serpiente de su brazo, así que se internó en el bosque buscando varias frutas dulces y jugosas para él. El demonio refunfuñó al inicio por la falta de carne, pero igualmente las comió gustoso.

—Si en serio quieres que te perdone por arruinar mi pesca, bien podrías darme la pluma que necesito.

—No te aproveches. —Le advirtió, divertido por la forma escandalosa que Miguel tenía de chupetear el jugo que chorreaba por sus dedos.

—Bueno, entonces me conformo con un besito. —Intentó alcanzar sus labios, pero se topó con la mano de Francisco estampándose contra su rostro y apartándolo lejos.

Le había robado un par de besos antes, apenas un fugaz roce de labios en cada oportunidad. La primera vez el ángel había quedado tieso sin entender qué pasaba; la segunda había exigido saber qué era eso y por qué lo hacía, llevándose las manos a la boca al enterarse, notablemente agraviado por el terrible ultraje; a la tercera se había limitado a arrojarle la serpiente y patearlo mientras se retorcía de risa y dolor en el suelo del bosque.

—Ya quisieras. Mejor confórmate con que haya dormido contigo anoche, porque no volverá a pasar. —Intentó sonar molesto, pero una insistente sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y ambos acabaron riendo.

òwó

«¿Julio?»

Miguel había saltado de la rama de un árbol para asustar a un niño que se había adentrado demasiado en el borde externo, y casi alcanzaba la entrada al santuario. Su intención era espantarlo para que diera la vuelta de regreso a su campamento, pero en cuanto estuvo frente al mocoso un recuerdo, o un sueño, vino a su mente. Era el rostro de un niño, otro niño, y un nombre.

«Julio».

Obviamente logró su cometido y el chiquillo salió corriendo, llorando y gritando por su madre. Él en cambio, se quedó anclado en su posición, apretando los ojos, tratando de retener la imagen de ese rostro el mayor tiempo posible. Hasta que se esfumó.

Luego de unos minutos, decidió que era mejor dejarlo ir y volver a internarse en el santuario, no fuera que los padres del muchacho quisieran hacer de valientes.

No pudo dejar de pensar en ese incidente, tratando de revivir la imagen de ese rostro en su cabeza y la sensación cálida que lo embargó. Por ello se mantuvo rondando el borde del santuario los siguientes días, para sorpresa de Francisco, que se había acostumbrado a tenerlo como su sombra casi todo el tiempo.

Buscaba más humanos curiosos a los que ahuyentar, por si revivir las condiciones que le dieron origen a la visión la traía de vuelta. No es que abundaran humanos por esa zona, solo los cazadores y excursionistas más osados o estúpidos se aventuraban tan adentro en el bosque y la montaña; así que tardó varias temporadas en comprender que solo funcionaba cuando sus víctimas eran niños pequeños.

Cada vez que volvía a verlo, conseguía nueva información. Primero había sido solo un pestañeo, luego pudo verlo moverse: la forma en que meneaba la cabeza, se cruzaba de brazos o caminaba; luego hasta lo escuchaba hablar. Cada vez era más familiar, esa sensación dolorosa y a la vez cálida inundando su pecho en cada encuentro. Lo escuchó riendo, pidiéndole cosas, exigiendo otras, llamándolo. A veces se escuchaba a él mismo respondiéndole.

—Miguel —El rostro de Julio terminaba de desvanecerse una vez más, cuando la voz molesta de Francisco lo hizo saltar. No se percató en qué momento había llegado—. ¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?! —Sintió que le daba un coscorrón y giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

— _¡Ay!_ , ¿Y ahora qué hice? —Recibió un nuevo golpe por su respuesta.

—Sabía que en algo malo tenías que andar, ¡Asustando humanos!, ¿Puede ser que cada vez te vuelvas más idiota? Así solo conseguirás llamar la atención a esta área del bosque —Lo regañó, y por una vez su rostro molesto no le pareció algo atractivo, tal vez porque no estuvo buscando que se enojara con él. Francisco le dedicó un último gruñido y luego giró de regreso al santuario—. ¡Por tu bien es mejor que entres! A menos, claro, que ya estés dispuesto a irte.

—Pero, cariñito, no te enojes —Fue riendo detrás de Francisco, disfrutando los gruñidos del otro cada vez que intentaba abrazarlo.

òwó

Francisco lo mantuvo vigilado después de eso, cortándole el paso cada vez que lo veía acercarse a la entrada del santuario.

—¿Te vas, o quieres buscar más humanos para asustar? —Le preguntaba siempre, a lo que Miguel siempre respondía con una risa nerviosa y tratando de desviar el tema.

—Tranquilo, amorcito, nunca pensaría en abandonarte.

—Entonces da la vuelta, a menos que quieras que te arrastre otra vez hasta tu casa. —Cualquiera de las tantas que Miguel se había construido («les había construido», corregía siempre) dispersas por el santuario. Después de haber dormido juntos en la primera, esa junto al lago, el demonio se había dedicado a encontrar nuevos lugares para instalar más casas, o _Niditos de Amor_ , como les apodó después, intentando que entrara en una a dormir con él otra vez. Claro que no lo había conseguido, Francisco se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a poner un pie dentro de cualquiera de esas cosas, por mucho que quisiera dormir otra vez, o por mucho que en los días de lluvia Miguel lo tentara con un agradable fuego y tierra seca desde dentro.

—Adelante, mi amor, sabes que me encanta cuando te pones bravo…

No terminaba de entender a qué se refería con eso, pero su mirada y la forma en que intentaba aferrarse a sus caderas le indicaban que no era algo muy virtuoso. Lo apartó con un solo golpe de su ala, haciéndolo andar a empujones—. ¡Camina! 

—Ya, ya.

No paró de guiarlo hasta que se adentraron varios kilómetros en el santuario, temiendo que, si lo dejaba muy cerca, el demonio lograría escabullirse otra vez. Era gracioso cómo ahora estaba tan empeñado en no permitirle poner un pie fuera, después de tantos meses tratando de correrlo en base a indirectas. Notar su falta de determinación para esa antigua misión le sacaba una sonrisa a Miguel.

Más feliz estuvo cuando se lo comentó y el rubor del ángel llegó hasta sus orejas.

—Vamos, admítelo, te gusta que esté aquí —insistió, recostado en su hamaca de la casita con vista al lago. Francisco seguía rehuyendo su mirada, sentado en el suelo por fuera del hueco de entrada. Como esperaba, el ángel no dijo nada, pero igualmente seguía sintiéndose contento—. A mí me gusta estar contigo, por si no lo habías notado. Ya no me siento tan solo —confesó, acomodándose para dormir. 

Luego de más o menos un minuto, escuchó que Francisco se levantaba para irse, pero enseguida sintió que se subía a la hamaca, acurrucándose contra él.

—Yo también. Ya no me siento solo. —Lo escuchó susurrar, antes de quedarse dormido.

òwó

_—Tengo frío —dijo el pequeño con voz ahogada. Miguel dejó el plato con sopa sobre la mesita a un lado de la cama y se acercó para palparle la frente._

_—Estás ardiendo —Quiso correr a la cocina a buscar algo con que bajarle la fiebre, pero una manita sosteniendo la suya lo detuvo._

_—¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!_

_—No me iré, no me iré, tranquilo. Estoy aquí contigo…_

_«Maldita sea»_

_—Julio, por favor, come un poco, solo un poco —suplicaba acercando el cucharón a la boca del niño, que nuevamente apartó el rostro sin probar bocado._

_—Duele mucho —lloraba desconsolado. Era lo único para lo que Julio parecía tener fuerzas ya, para llorar. Ya no sabía qué hacer, el nudo en la garganta y las ganas de rendirse a las palabras del médico más fuertes cada día que pasaba sin mejorías._

_—Lo sé, tranquilo, todo estará bien, te pondrás bien…_

_«Mentiroso.»_

_\---_

Despertó sobresaltado, todavía con el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas aposadas en los ojos. Tardó un momento en recomponerse del sueño y ubicarse en el presente. Cuando logró sentarse sobre la hamaca fue que notó a Francisco junto a la entrada, cargando un montón de chirimoyas en los brazos y mirándolo preocupado. El ángel dejó las frutas en el suelo y se acercó hasta quedar parado junto a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una voz suave y acercando tímidamente una mano a su rostro. Miguel se adelantó a su indecisión y se inclinó para que alcanzara su cabello, recargándose luego contra el pecho de Francisco y abrazándose a su cintura, esperando que el otro no se apartara arrepentido de estarle permitiendo tanta cercanía esas últimas horas. No se apartó, en cambio, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo despacio, y con la otra mano le sobó la espalda. Se mantuvieron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que Francisco sintió que Miguel se había calmado, y entonces le hizo otra pregunta—. ¿Quién es Julio?

—La verdad, no lo sé… —contestó después de unos segundos, aún aferrado a la cintura de Francisco—. Creo que alguien de mi vida, de mi vida humana.

—¿Cómo… cómo es posible que recuerdes algo de eso? —preguntó otra vez con esa voz suave, pero un tanto inquieto. No era algo que debiera ocurrir, pero ya debería haberse acostumbrado a que todo alrededor de Miguel era extraño. Él mismo se había vuelto extraño desde que el otro estaba allí, no que eso fuera necesariamente malo.

Miguel terminó por contarle todo lo que había podido averiguar sobre Julio, y cómo es que empezó a verlo en primer lugar, así que Francisco suspiró aliviado porque Miguel era un poco menos estúpido de lo que había creído. Pero volvió a inquietarse cuando le contó el sueño que tuvo.

—Debe haber sido de tu manada para que te ocuparas así de él —Fue su conclusión una vez Miguel hubo terminado de hablar—. Tal vez tu hermano… o tu hijo.

— _Mm…_ —De las dos opciones, la primera parecía más factible para él. No por algo que hubiera recordado, sino que el término sonaba más familiar. «Mi hermano», pensarlo así despertaba algo en él, esa misma sensación a la vez cálida y dolorosa que tenía al verlo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Francisco seguía mirándolo con esa expresión preocupada y sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarlo—. Bueno, entonces ahora qué, ¿Me dejarás volver a salir para ver a mi hermano?

— _Tsk_. —El ángel negó con la cabeza, notando que trataba de molestarlo—. Lo siento, pero no puedes volver a asustar niños, tendrás que encontrar una forma menos inconveniente.

—¡Ay, vamos! Lo haré más lejos ahora. —Lo empujó ligeramente con el hombro, pero no siguió insistiendo en el asunto y tomó una de las chirimoyas que Francisco le había traído para el desayuno. Le gustaba que se hubiera acostumbrado a sus rutinas de comida, y que ya no le hiciera problemas porque solo lo hacía por gusto y no por necesidad; aunque seguía algo ofuscado por no haber probado bocado de carne desde que llegó al santuario hace… no sabía hace cuánto, pero era mucho tiempo.

Francisco sonrió viéndolo comer las frutas. Luego se dedicó a mirar los árboles y el borde del lago, la mañana apenas despertándose. Unas aves se acicalaban en el agua cerca de ellos cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

—¿Crees que haya alguna razón de por qué lo recuerdas a él? —Se giró nuevamente hacia Miguel, que se había recostado sobre la tierra, con el cuerpo mirando en su dirección.

—¿Porque era mi hermano? —No creía que hubiera otra razón más allá de eso. Solo estaba recordando parte de su vida.

—Sí, pero… Supongo que habrás asustado niños anteriormente, ¿Alguna vez lo viste? —Miguel abrió la boca para responder, pero no sabía qué decirle, no recordaba haber tenido esas visiones cuando estaba fuera del bosque—. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo estás viendo recién ahora? —cuestionó Francisco, volviendo a meditar por un momento antes de agregar—. ¿Crees que tenga alguna relación con eso para lo que necesitas la pluma? ¿Has podido recordar algo sobre aquello?

Miguel se lo quedó mirando confundido por varios segundos, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin encontrar las palabras para hablar—. ¿Qué pluma?

Fue el turno de Francisco de mirarlo confundido, y molesto, creyendo que Miguel seguía queriendo molestarlo, pero pronto entendió que en serio no sabía de qué le estaba hablando—. Pues, mi pluma, la que no paras de pedirme todo el tiempo… —Nada. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía tiempo que no volvía a insistir con que le diera una pluma. Había pensado que Miguel entendió que no lograría nada insistiendo y solo le quedaba esperar, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que lo había olvidado.

—¿Y qué haría yo con una de tus plumas? —Intentó bromear, pero el rostro angustiado de Francisco lo detuvo—. ¿En serio es tan malo que no lo recuerde?

—Santo cielo —exclamó antes de poder llevarse las manos a la boca. ¿Y ahora qué estaba pasando?


	2. Chapter 2

—¡¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidaras?! —Seguía cuestionando Francisco, ya varias horas después.

Luego de asegurarse completamente de que Miguel no le estaba tomando el pelo jugando al desmemoriado, había entrado en un estado ansioso, que solo empeoraba cada vez que el otro trataba de restarle importancia al asunto.

—¡Relájate, cielito! Ni que fuera tan terrible, olvido cientos de cosas todos los días... —Intentó tranquilizarlo, pero solo consiguió que le diera otra mirada histérica y continuara murmurando para sí mismo. Miguel por su parte, siguió mordisqueando relajadamente lo que quedaba de las chirimoyas, apoyado contra un tronco junto a la zanja donde estaba metido el ángel, refunfuñando y haciendo quién sabe qué en el fango, pero era una gran vista desde su posición.

Francisco estaba armando un drama por nada, pensaba Miguel. Su memoria siempre había sido mala, al menos eso creía, siendo que apenas si podía concadenar fragmentos de recuerdos que conservaba de sus andanzas antes de llegar al bosque y, por lo que sabía ahora, tampoco es que recordara cada momento de su estancia allí. Suponía que luego de rondar la tierra por siglos, sería algo normal, eso de olvidar, tampoco es que valiera la pena recordar algo que pasó cien, doscientos años atrás. Por otro lado, hasta resultaba conveniente. No tenía deseos de saber todo lo que había hecho, todo el daño que había causado siendo un esclavo obediente, si es que en algún momento lo había sido; todo cuanto recordaba era estar vagando, escondiéndose de los otros demonios que venían a buscarlo, y escapando de nuevo. Ni idea por qué seguía escapándose, debía tener relación con el tema de la pluma en el que tanto insistía su compañero.

—Recuérdame, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? ¿Cuál era el asunto importante?

—¡¡No lo sé!! ¡Nunca supiste decírmelo! ¡Seguramente también se te olvidó! —Estalló Francisco, lanzándole un poco de fango—. ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo en que no es la gran cosa? Eso es por lo que te apareciste aquí en primer lugar, ¡Es lo único por lo que sigues aquí! —Comenzó a sacudirse la suciedad de los brazos, rindiéndose con lo que intentaba hacer, y salió de la zanja pasando junto a Miguel con fuertes pisadas—. Si ya no es importante para ti, entonces no hay razón para que te quedes.

Miguel lo vio alejarse con un nudo formándose en su garganta. Claro que tenía más razones para quedarse en el santuario, y se negaba a creerle a Francisco que no tenía más razones para permitírselo.

òwó

Despertó sobresaltado por los quejidos de su hermano.

Se había quedado dormido sobre una silla en la cocina, el plato de comida fría delante de él y el tenedor aún sujeto en una mano. Se dio golpecitos en el rostro para desperezarse y lo más rápido que pudo se puso en pie. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras y le era difícil caminar, se la pasaba tropezando con cosas en el piso y chocándose con las murallas. El pasillo también se le hacía interminable y no lograba dar con la puerta a la habitación donde escuchaba la voz de Julio. Finalmente, sus manos encontraron una interrupción en la pared y palpando los bordes confirmó que era una entrada. Atravesó el umbral y se encontró en un cuarto igual de oscuro y con un fuerte viento golpeando su cara; también escuchaba las hojas de los árboles meciéndose y varios grillos y otros bichos alrededor. Por un momento pensó que había dejado la ventana abierta, pero tras avanzar unos pasos supo que estaba caminando sobre el suelo del bosque. Se preguntó qué tan cansado debía estar para haber confundido así el camino y salir de la casa por error, hasta que volvió a escuchar los gimoteos de Julio, escondido en algún lugar entre los árboles. «¿Cómo es que tuvo fuerzas para levantarse?», pensaba mientras seguía su voz, tratando de ver algo con la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por entre las copas.

Lo encontró varios metros más adelante, sentado en el barro abrazando una de sus piernas, la rodilla ensangrentada. Cuando estaba a unos diez pasos el niño levantó la cabeza, intentando ver quién se acercaba.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién es? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, tratando de detener sus jadeos y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Pues, obvio yo, ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan lejos? —Una parte de él estaba feliz, si su hermanito había podido llegar hasta allí sin ayuda, es que estaba mejorando. Tal vez podría salvarse.

El niño no pareció feliz de escucharlo, ni ver que se acercaba. Miguel alcanzó a ver la mueca de horror en su rostro antes de que lo deslumbrara con la luz de su linterna.

— _¡¡Ahhh!!_ —El niño pegó un grito que arrasó con toda la paz del bosque y los últimos vestigios de la ilusión se desvanecieron. No eran los llantos de Julio los que había estado siguiendo, sino los de un mocoso estúpido que había creído buena idea internarse en el bosque de noche y terminó cayendo por una pendiente y raspándose la rodilla.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse, escuchó el viento silbando y enseguida el golpe de los pies de Francisco tocando el suelo.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —Lo hizo a un lado con un empujón y se instaló frente al niño, que paró con sus alaridos por un segundo para mirar a la nueva criatura. Francisco no le dio tiempo de retomar los gritos, posó las puntas de sus alas suavemente sobre su rostro y el chiquillo cayó dormido en sus brazos. Lo inspeccionó rápidamente, descubriendo la herida en su pierna. Volvió a erguirse cargando al chico y lanzándole una mirada molesta a Miguel.

—¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Escuché un llanto y lo seguí! —Se defendió.

—¡Ah! Entiendo, y creíste que estaría aliviado al verte, ¿verdad? —replicó, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia él.

Sarcasmo, no sabía que Francisco tenía esa habilidad dentro de sí. Como fuera, Miguel sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, y estaba consciente que las alas de murciélago, los colmillos y las orejas puntiagudas que no se había preocupado en ocultar no eran una visión tranquilizadora para los humanos, al menos no para la mayoría. No como mister virtuoso frente a él.

—Es que, creí escuchar… —Bajó la cabeza al recordar la ilusión, y la angustia que se apoderó de él escuchando el sufrimiento de su hermano. Eso bastó para que el otro entendiera y suavizara su expresión.

Regresaron su atención al niño dormido en los brazos de Francisco. Miguel compartió su teoría de que había caído por el barranco a un costado y Francisco estuvo de acuerdo con él.

El ángel se apresuró en subir y depositar al chico en el sendero que atravesaba por allí. Miguel se quedó solo esperando abajo, y entonces lo vio. Un demonio. No un sirviente humano como él, sino un demonio de azufre real, escondido entre las hojas de un árbol, casi llegando al límite del área neutral que separaba el suelo mortal de la tierra sagrada del santuario, mirándolo fijamente.

Había venido por él.

—Miguel, ¡Miguel! —La voz del ángel lo sacó de su transe. No se percató en qué momento había terminado con el niño, pero ya estaba unos cinco metros por delante de él y de regreso al santuario—. Te digo que despertará pronto... —calló, mirándolo intensamente por un instante—. ¿Te quedas, o vienes conmigo?

—Ya voy, lo siento.

Francisco dio un leve asentimiento y reanudó la marcha. Miguel iba a seguirlo y entonces recordó al demonio. Seguía en la misma posición por suerte. Cuando cruzaron miradas otra vez, el engendro llevó un calloso dedo a su boca, indicando silencio, y luego movió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro con desaprobación.

Se apresuró en alcanzar a Francisco luego de eso, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al recordar esa horrible sonrisa repleta de dientes puntiagudos.

òwó

A la mañana siguiente notó que Francisco estaba molesto con él, y de una forma que no le gustaba. Por lo general cuando se enojaba con él refunfuñaba y le gritaba, o cuando realmente lo fastidiaba le lanzaba la serpiente, que lo mantenía unos quince minutos luchando en el suelo mientras el otro cumplía con sus labores tranquilamente alrededor, haciendo comentarios sobre su mal comportamiento de vez en cuando. Ahora ni siquiera le hablaba. La única respuesta que conseguía de él era que lo mirara por un segundo con ojos heridos, y enseguida volvía a lo suyo y a ignorarlo. 

Miguel lo detestaba. Detestaba que lo ignorara. Y más detestaba la expresión de dolor que no abandonaba su rostro en ningún momento.

Pasado el mediodía ya no lo soportó más.

—¡Suficiente! ¡¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que pasó?! —Lo seguía incansablemente, cortándole el paso a donde sea que virara para alejarse de su presencia, logrando arrinconarlo en un sector del santuario donde la vegetación era frondosa, así que tampoco podía echarse a volar para escapar de él—. Sea lo que sea, lo siento, juro que esta vez no buscaba hacerte enojar.

Francisco paró de moverse por un momento y volvió a mirarlo con esos malditos ojos repletos de tristeza.

—¿Qué hacías afuera? —habló por fin y para alivio de Miguel. O así fue hasta que registró el tono desdichado con el que salieron sus palabras. ¡¿Qué había hecho para ponerlo tan triste?!

—Ya te lo dije, creí escuchar a Julio y fui a buscarlo.

—¿Eso es todo? —Otra vez esa mirada y esa voz lastimosas. Intentó acercársele nuevamente y esta vez se lo permitió, entonces se atrevió a llevar una mano hasta la de Francisco y acariciarle el dorso.

—Eso es todo, amor. —Estaba a poco de unir sus frentes cuando el ángel lo empujó con fuerza lejos de él y tirándolo al suelo.

—Mentiroso —siseó—. ¿Crees que soy idiota? Vi muy bien a tu amigo haciéndote señas escondido en el árbol. —Miguel se paralizó, con esto de tratar que el otro le hablara se olvidó del demonio que había visto la noche anterior—. A ese, ¡Y a los otros dos que estuvieron rondando ayer!

—¿Qu-qué? —«¿Dos más?» Ni siquiera los había sentido cerca.

Eso era malo. Si había tantos en el mismo lugar de seguro estaban planeando un ataque importante. No creía que fuera solo por él, nunca habían enviado más de uno para buscarlo las otras veces que dejó de responder, después de todo no era rival para un demonio de azufre. Aunque podía ser distinto ahora que estaba dentro de tierra sagrada y que comenzarían a debilitarse no bien atravesaran el umbral; además, estaba Francisco. Un ángel sí que era cosa seria.

—¿Cuál era su plan?, ¿Te enviaron para ablandarme con tus jueguitos y engañarme para que te entregara la pluma? —Se escuchaba cada vez más furioso, y lastimado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a romper en llanto—. ¿O solo para hacerme salir e intentar arrancarla ellos mismos?

—¡No! Lo entendiste todo mal, no es nada de eso… —decía mientras se levantaba para intentar alcanzarlo otra vez.

—Sal de aquí. —El ángel comenzaba a dar la vuelta para marcharse cuando Miguel alcanzó su mano y jaló de ella para retenerlo.

—¡Francisco…!

—¡¡QUE TE VAYAS!! —Se zafó de un tirón y comenzó a batir las alas, lanzando fuertes ráfagas de viento en su dirección, tratando de llevarlo fuera del santuario como había hecho con los cazadores que el demonio había traído, ya hace tanto tiempo.

Miguel por su parte intentaba resistirse al embate del viento, pegándose al suelo lo más que podía y sosteniéndose de los troncos caídos y las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra. Cuando había logrado arrimarse a un grueso árbol que le impedía seguir retrocediendo, el vendaval cesó y se atrevió a asomar la cabeza fuera del escudo protector que había formado con sus alas. Vio que Francisco extendía el brazo derecho hacia él y se preparó para el abrazo de la serpiente; pero nada pasó, la serpiente dorada seguía dormida alrededor de la muñeca de Francisco.

—¡Vamos, despierta! —El ángel presionaba el brazalete con la otra mano, intentando obligar a la serpiente a despertar y seguir sus órdenes—. ¡Destrúyelo!

Antes de que Miguel pudiera terminar de ponerse de pie, escucharon a las aves graznando y su revoloteo frenético, seguido del estruendo de fuertes pasos acercándose y el viento silbando sobre sus cabezas. Una gran masa negra cayó sobre Miguel, aplastándolo contra el tronco en el que se había estado guareciendo, mientras que de la vegetación emergían dos demonios de gran envergadura que fueron a plantarse frente a Francisco.

—Apártate, angelito, el problema no es contigo. —Le dijo el más corpulento. Tenía una lengua larga que no paraba de mover, y una mirada obscena que le puso los pelos de punta. Por el espacio que dejaban entre los dos pudo ver a Miguel luchando para quitarse al tercero de encima, que intentaba maniatarlo con una cadena al rojo vivo.

—¿Qué quieren con él? —Inquirió. Los vio morderse los labios, resistiéndose a responderle inmediatamente. La serpiente en su mano comenzando a despertar.

—El Oscuro lo reclama de regreso, ¡No te interpongas! —contestó finalmente el más alto, desplegando unas largas garras de sus dedos huesudos. Su compañero se había estado moviendo lentamente, queriendo colarse a su costado.

—Tú no me darás ordenes, escoria. —Alzó el brazo al tiempo que se le venían encima, y la serpiente salió disparada a enroscarse alrededor del de ojos lascivos.

Miguel seguía pudiendo resistirse al demonio que trataba de encadenarlo. Era el mismo que había visto la noche anterior mirándolo desde el árbol, esos horribles dientes se tambaleaban ahora sobre él, chorreando una saliva ácida que le quemaba la piel. Siempre era lo mismo: lo emboscaban, lo ataban con esas cadenas que nunca se enfriaban, y lo arrastraban de vuelta al infierno para seguir atormentándolo con fuego.

—Muy astuto al venir aquí, pero no lo conseguirás tan fácil, nadie escapa de su trato con el Oscuro.

Finalmente, el adefesio superó sus defensas y le envolvió las muñecas y la mitad del brazo con las cadenas. Miguel se retorció de dolor y cuando el hierro le alcanzó los hombros y el pecho ya no pudo contener sus gritos. Dolía demasiado. Luego de eso fue fácil para el otro demonio enrollar sus piernas y pronto estuvo arrastrándolo, tratando de echar a volar para sacarlo lo más rápidamente del santuario.

Apenas si podía pensar en algo fuera de su piel ardiendo, cuando sintió que caía y se azotaba contra el suelo. El yugo de las cadenas se aflojó ligeramente y con la fuerza que le quedaba intentó sacudírselas. Había logrado voltearse y liberar uno de sus brazos cuando escuchó el chillido moribundo del demonio que lo transportaba. Se forzó a abrir los ojos y vio las botas de Francisco junto a una nube de cenizas que caían formando un pequeño cúmulo en el suelo. Los pies se voltearon corriendo en su dirección y enseguida sintió que lo agarraba del brazo libre y tiraba de él intentando apartarlo de las cadenas. No lo consiguió, el metal solo se apretó más contra su cuerpo haciendo que retomara los gritos. Las manos de Francisco pronto estuvieron intentando apartar las cadenas y lo escuchó soltar un alarido de dolor al quemarse también con ellas. Fueron unos segundos interminables en que solo quería gritarle que se apartara para no seguir oyéndolo sufrir por su culpa, pero estaba muy ocupado gritando por su propio padecimiento.

El idiota no se apartó, en cambio, lo alzó en brazos y echó a volar erráticamente, forzándose a no soltarlo cada vez que las cadenas le rozaban la piel. No tenía idea en qué dirección o qué pretendía hacer hasta que se hundieron en el agua.

Francisco los había zambullido en el lago del santuario y el agua santa enseguida comenzó a corroer las cadenas, liberando a Miguel y aliviando su dolor. Entreabrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver que las quemaduras en sus brazos comenzaban a sanar antes de que las manos de Francisco volvieran a sujetarlo por debajo de las axilas y lo impulsaran hacia la superficie. No es que necesitara respirar realmente, pero era un alivio poder volver a hacerlo sin las cadenas comprimiendo y quemándole el pecho cada vez que lo intentaba.

Pensó que el ángel iba a sacarlos volando del lago, pero solo los mantuvo a flote, batiendo las alas dentro del agua, remando con ellas y llevándolos lentamente hacia la orilla. Para cuando sus pies tocaron fondo las quemaduras de ambos ya estaban curadas completamente, aunque Miguel casi se hunde de nuevo en cuanto Francisco aflojó su agarre, todavía demasiado débil como para mantenerse en pie por su cuenta, así que el ángel pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y lo llevó a rastras hasta el borde del lago.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Francisco una vez estuvieron fuera del agua.

—Sí, pero no me sueltes. —Los músculos de todo el cuerpo seguían pareciéndole jalea y apenas lograba llevar un pie delante del otro al ritmo del ángel.

—Si quieres podemos volver al lago hasta que recuperes fuerzas. —sugirió, ofrecimiento que Miguel se apresuró en declinar.

—No —dijo antes de que un escalofrío lo recorriera. El agua se había sentido bien mientras lo sanaba, pero la tarde ya había caído y, a diferencia de Francisco, no era fan de estar empapado bajo la fría brisa de la noche—. Solo deja que me recueste un momento.

El otro asintió, comprendiendo a qué se refería y reanudó la marcha hacia la casita unos metros más adelante. Una vez dentro, Miguel se dejó caer sobre la hamaca con un suspiro aliviado, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y las alas cubriéndolo, tratando de calentarse. Se había olvidado de la presencia de Francisco hasta que escuchó que arrojaba cosas al suelo junto a él. Quiso saber qué hacía, pero estaba muy cansado, además que finalmente se había acostumbrado a su posición, así que lo dejó ser. Cuando sintió el suave calor a su espalda, supuso que se las habría arreglado para armar una fogata en algún lugar; nunca lo había visto encender fuego alguno, solo mirarlo a él hacerlo, y esperaba que no terminara consumiendo las paredes, no quería lidiar con más quemaduras ese día.

—Perdón. —dijo el ángel luego de un tiempo—. Por desconfiar de ti. Y por tratar de expulsarte… Y desintegrarte.

—Descuida, bombón, hasta las mejores parejas se pelean de vez en cuando, y con mis antecedentes ¿Qué más podrías esperar? —Se esforzó en responderle con tono desenfadado, en un intento por demostrar que no le guardaba rencor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Francisco de pie junto a la hamaca y se estiró para dejarle espacio. El otro aceptó su invitación sin excusas esta vez, recostándose junto a él y rodeándolo con sus brazos, atrayéndolo suavemente y escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—Aun así, lo siento —susurró junto a su oído. Aunque las palabras iban cargadas de angustia, igualmente hicieron que le cosquilleara la piel—. Perdón.

—Está bien, está bien, ya no supliques más. Puedes darme un besito y te perdonaré —rio suavemente, queriendo molestarlo para aligerar el ambiente.

Cuando Francisco se apartó ligeramente creyó que era para darle un golpe o algo por el estilo, no para mirarlo a los ojos mientras llevaba una de sus manos a posarse suavemente contra su mejilla, como lo estaba haciendo.

— _Ehm_ , ¿Fran…? —Antes de que pudiera terminar, el ángel se había inclinado sobre él a unir sus labios, copiando las veces que lo había besado, pero a diferencia de él no se apartó de inmediato.

Francisco se mantenía rozando suavemente sus labios contra los suyos, sin saber qué más hacer, así que Miguel, sintiéndose nuevamente con fuerzas, se dispuso a ayudarlo. Llevó su mano a la nuca de Francisco y tiró ligeramente de su cabello logrando que abriera la boca para protestar, y entonces se lanzó a besarlo de verdad.

El ángel estuvo renuente al inicio, espantándose ligeramente con cada cosa nueva que hacía Miguel, pero luego de un par de caricias pudo dejarse llevar y disfrutar del beso, al menos hasta que el demonio comenzó a ponerle demasiada atención a su trasero.

—Ahora sí te estás aprovechando —dijo a la vez que alcanzaba la mano de Miguel que se colaba por debajo de su faldón—. Cálmate, no puedes hacer eso aquí.

—¿Por qué no? Tus animales lo hacen todo el tiempo. —Al fin recibió el golpe en el estómago que había estado esperando, pero solo sirvió para aumentar su sonrisa—. ¡De acuerdo! Será en otra ocasión entonces. —Apartó sus manos de los muslos del otro y las llevó a los lados de su cintura. Se dejó caer sobre el pecho del ángel, frotando su rostro contra su mejilla y besando la piel de su cuello, sacándole uno que otro suspiro complacido de vez en cuando.

—Ese engendro dijo que el Oscuro te quería de vuelta, ¿Crees que te está buscando para castigarte? —preguntó Francisco tiempo después.

—No creo que les guste que me esté escondiendo aquí. —Miguel seguía dándole pequeños besos en el cuello mientras el ángel lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la piel del brazo y el cabello. La verdad no quería pensar en los demonios de antes, no cuando estaban tan bien y acaramelados sobre la hamaca, pero por lo visto su compañero sí.

—¿El que te atrapó no te dijo nada? —El tono de su voz indicaba que, al menos, lo había visto hablándole, así que prefirió no esconderle información por si eso lo hacía enojar otra vez y compartió lo que el demonio le había dicho. La mano que lo acariciaba se detuvo—. ¿Escapar del trato? —Casi enseguida se incorporó sobre la cama—. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Puede que la pluma sea para abrir tus cadenas, Miguel, ¡Liberar tu alma! Al fin podrías descansar.

Se precipitó fuera de la hamaca, dejando al demonio desparramado sobre ella, con un brazo tratando de alcanzarlo para que volviera a recostarse y arrepentido de haber hablado.

—¿Acaso eso es posible? —cuestionó ofuscado.

—No lo sé, tal vez, supongo que depende de las condiciones de tu contrato con él. —El ángel se veía demasiado entusiasmado con el asunto.

Miguel por su parte pensaba que, si de verdad era posible romper su trato, eso significaría que su cuerpo se disolvería y su alma iría a parar al cielo, o tal vez de regreso al infierno, ni idea qué se habría ganado en su vida mortal. Sea lo que fuera que pasase, ya no podría seguir en el santuario ni con Francisco, lo que de ninguna forma lo entusiasmaba, y se sentía herido de que el otro se mostrara tan ilusionado con la idea.

—Bueno, tampoco es que podamos estar seguros de que sea así, no es como que recuerde cuál fue mi trato con él.

—Pero podemos intentar que lo recuerdes. —Le dijo Francisco, apuntándolo con un dedo. Antes de que pudiera sacar a relucir su mala memoria, el ángel se había esfumado por el hueco de entrada, echando a volar rápidamente.

Miguel se dejó caer de cara contra las lianas entrelazadas.

Luego de rezongar por varios minutos salió a buscarlo por el santuario. Lo encontró nuevamente metido en una zanja removiendo el barro con las manos. Intentaba convencerlo de que dejara el asunto así y volvieran a acurrucarse, cuando Francisco tironeó hasta sacar una especie de raíz de la tierra con una exclamación victoriosa.

—¿Qué es esa cosa, cariñito? —preguntó observando la fea maraña toda cubierta de fango verdoso.

—Lo que te ayudará a recordar —respondió con entusiasmo y se dirigió en dirección al lago, suponía que para lavarla.

Por un momento creyó que lo haría comerse la raíz asquerosita, pero lo que hizo fue meterla junto con bastante agua dentro de una calabaza hueca y seca, y poner todo eso sobre unas piedras calientes. Se preguntaba de dónde había aprendido a hacer eso, y por qué se parecía a una práctica que tenían los humanos que tanto le desagradaban.

—Siéntate ahí y bebe. —Le indicó, palmeando una roca más o menos plana junto a la preparación.

Después de todo si iba a tener que tragarse esa cosa. A regañadientes lo hizo, esperando que algo místico y celestial ocurriera en cuanto el brebaje tocara sus labios. Pero nada ocurrió, dejando de lado las arcadas que sintió por lo mal que sabía el líquido caliente.

—Oe, no está pasando nada. —Se quejó.

—Tú tranquilo, y sigue bebiendo —indicó, sentándose a su lado—. Y avísame cuando empiece a dolerte la cabeza.

—Cómo no. —Iba a seguir protestando, pero Francisco lo acalló al reclinar la cabeza sobre su hombro y entrelazar sus dedos con la mano que no sostenía el particular cuenco—. ¿Y se puede saber cómo fue que te enteraste de este manjar?

—Te sorprenderá saber que no eres el único que se olvida de cosas —dijo con una voz serena. Miguel intentó molestarlo con un triunfal «¡Ajá!», pero se atragantó torpemente con el aire que entró por su boca. Francisco lo notó y se rio un rato de él como reprimenda, luego continuó—. Una vez me sorprendí queriendo recordar cómo fue de retoño el árbol más viejo del santuario, y cuando no lo logré, Iwa me dijo cómo hacerlo.

—¿La serpiente te habla? —cuestionó sorprendido.

—No exactamente, me muestra cosas.

Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntándole sobre qué más le enseñaba la serpiente, una punzada en la cien lo hizo tambalearse—. Ya.

Francisco pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Luego con la mano derecha sostuvo la suya, y con los ojos entreabiertos por la creciente jaqueca, Miguel pudo ver que la serpiente se movía hacia su muñeca.

—¿Qué está…?

—Cierra los ojos e intenta concentrarte —susurró Francisco junto a su oído—. ¿Para qué quieres la pluma?, ¿Qué conseguirás con ella?

Miguel hizo lo que le decía, más que nada porque el dolor de cabeza no le permitía hacer nada más, sin mucha esperanza de que funcionara. Sintió apenas el mordisco que le dio la serpiente y, para su sorpresa, algo pasó. Comenzó sintiendo que el calor a su alrededor aumentaba y luego destellos de figuras difusas y sombras danzantes pasaron frente a sus ojos. Escuchó murmullos lejanos que poco a poco se impusieron sobre la voz de Francisco en forma de gritos, órdenes y azotes. Sintió varias manos tomándolo de los brazos y jalándolo a otro lugar. De pronto estaba frente a una figura oscura e imponente que lo hacía tiritar, pero eso no evitó que su garganta se secara con un grito fuerte y rabioso que no logró entender. Lo que sí pudo escuchar claramente fue una voz sombría que le dijo:

— _Consigue una pluma de ángel y entonces podrán irse_.

Seguido de la visión de una mano pálida que se extendía frente a él.

«¿Podrán?, ¿Podrán quiénes?», logró pensar antes de despertar sobresaltado del recuerdo, pero ya sin el dolor de cabeza incapacitándolo. Francisco estaba frente a él, sosteniéndolo por los brazos firmemente.

—¿Miguel?, al fin despiertas —suspiró aliviado—. Perdón, no recordaba que hubiera sido tan desagradable las veces que lo hice. —Se disculpó, sobándole los brazos de arriba abajo y uniendo sus frentes suavemente.

—Debió ser porque tus recuerdos eran bonitos —respondió, ya más relajado bajo las caricias del ángel. Francisco siguió mimándolo mucho tiempo más y Miguel se dejó consentir gustoso, pero con una sensación agridulce pensando que seguramente sería la última ocasión.

No se equivocó, en cuanto le dijo a Francisco lo que había podido recordar este puso una sonrisa y comenzó con el parloteo sobre lo bueno que era eso, y que de seguro escuchó mal esa penúltima palabra y lo que dijo el Oscuro fue «podrás»; todo para intentar cubrir el manto de tristeza que le cayó encima, igual que a él. Y es que cuando el ángel puso en sus manos una de sus plumas más largas, ambos supieron que era el adiós.

òwó

Francisco caminó junto a él hasta el umbral que marcaba la salida del santuario, sus manos entrelazadas todo el camino. Había intentado convencerlo de que no era necesario, que, así como estaban las cosas estaba bien, que su alma no necesitaba liberarse, que no le interesaba el descanso eterno si iba a separarlo de él; pero el ángel no le hizo caso y se mantuvo firme en su idea de que era lo mejor, que todas las almas necesitaban partir y a Miguel ya lo habían retenido demasiado tiempo.

Ninguno esperó ver a la sombra, de pie a unos diez metros del umbral. El solo verla allí le puso los pelos de punta a Miguel, más cuando sintió la ira que desprendía y se detuvo un momento temiendo acercarse más.

—No tengas miedo. —Le dijo Francisco, poniendo la mano libre sobre su hombro con cariño. Para él era fácil decirlo, no tenía que salir a reunirse con ella. Sintió sus suaves dedos recorriendo su piel hasta posarse sobre su mentón, haciéndolo apartar los ojos del espectro y fijándolos en él. Lo miraba con tristeza, y también mucho, mucho cariño—. Estarás bien. —Antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo, se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Un último beso.

Si pretendía que eso le diera el valor para salir se había equivocado horriblemente, todo lo que quería era volver adentro y acurrucarse a su lado por la eternidad que les restaba, pero Francisco le dio un ligero empujón para que siguiera avanzando y sus pies continuaron moviéndose automáticamente hasta quedar a más o menos un brazo de distancia de la sombra.

— _Ehm_ , t-tengo la pluma que pidieron —dijo, sin saber realmente qué se suponía que debía hacer. Levantó la pluma de Francisco para enseñársela, pero la apretó muy firme por si intentaba arrancarla de su mano—. Ahora cumplan su parte del trato.

El espectro no hizo un solo ruido, pero de entre sus ropajes sacó un cofre negro y empolvado que sostuvo frente a él. Miguel dudó por unos segundos si es que debía recibirlo o algo así. «Las plumas de ángel abren cosas», recordó, y entonces se le ocurrió probar insertándola dentro de la cerradura. Cuando la giró, esta hizo un clic y la tapa se abrió instantáneamente, consumiendo la pluma hasta volverla cenizas.

Dentro de la caja había una especie de bola que emanaba luz, muy parecida a las almas que Francisco liberaba. Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a irradiar cada vez más y más luz hasta cegarlo.

Entonces recordó. Su vida. Su vida humana.

Era un campesino, pobre como todos. Sus padres murieron tempranamente, su madre por la gripe y su padre por un accidente en el campo; así que tuvo que hacerse cargo de las tierras, la casa y su pequeño hermano, Julio. Todo les iba bien hasta que el niño enfermó. Al principio creyó que no era nada, pero con el paso de los días su condición empeoró. Para cuando pudo conseguir que el médico fuera a examinarlo este le dijo que era tarde y ya nada se podía hacer, más que esperar. Se negó a aceptar que perdería a su hermano también, y se dedicó a probar cada cosa y menjunje que las curanderas y ancianas del pueblo le indicaban para intentar que mejorara.

Por estar pendiente de su hermano todo el día ya no había nadie que se encargara de cuidar los campos y los cultivos morían día con día, para el periodo de cosecha no tendría nada que vender y se quedarían sin dinero; pero se decía que no importaba si Julio seguía con él, ya se las arreglaría de alguna forma, vendería tierras o lo que hiciera falta para que estuvieran bien.

En un momento Julio dejó de comer. No importa lo que hiciera, no probaba bocado y lloraba de dolor todo el día. Miguel caía dormido en todas partes, despertando solo al escuchar los quejidos de su hermanito. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Los cortos momentos en que no estaba junto a la cama de Julio o cayendo de cansancio se los pasaba llorando de angustia. Ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Fue entonces que él se presentó. Estaba lamentándose a escondidas, sentado en la escalerita de la puerta trasera cuando el Oscuro se apareció frente a él ofreciéndole un trato: acabaría con el padecimiento de su hermano si le entregaba su alma.

Miguel no lo pensó bien, pero hace mucho que no podía pensar bien, y hundido en la desesperación como estaba quién podría culparlo por haber accedido tan rápidamente. Pensó con torpeza que Julio se recuperaría y él tendría que cumplir su palabra recién al final de sus días, muchos años después, cuando muriera de viejo. Pero lo que pasó fue que el Oscuro solo raptó el alma de Julio, acabando con su padecimiento, y luego él también murió en un accidente estúpido intentando salir de la casa a protestar por el engaño.

Una vez convertido en esclavo siguió reclamando. Para sorpresa de todos no había olvidado el engaño y continuó rebelándose hasta que le ofreció un nuevo trato: si conseguía una pluma de ángel podrían irse, liberaría su alma y la de Julio y descansarían en paz. Estaban estrechando las manos, cerrando el trato, cuando el Oscuro agregó:

«Pero no podrás recordar para qué necesitas la pluma».

Cayó al suelo, aturdido por la cantidad de información que se agolpaba en su cabeza. No fue sino hasta que sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros que logró ubicarse de nuevo en el presente. Había recuperado sus recuerdos y su alma era libre, así como la de Julio, que había estado prisionera en ese cofre por todo ese tiempo.

—Miguel, ¿Cómo…? —Francisco estaba a su lado, confundido y feliz a la vez. Cómo seguía allí debía estarse preguntando—. Eres humano otra vez.

Recién entonces cayó en cuenta; las alas no estaban, ni las orejas puntiagudas, ni los colmillos, hasta su ropa era distinta, la ropa de un campesino. No estaba muerto, solo era humano de nuevo.

Iba a abrazarse al ángel, cuando sintió otra presencia familiar. La silueta de Julio se erguía frente a él. Por un momento creyó que su hermanito también estaba vivo de nuevo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que solo era su alma tomando forma para despedirse. Quiso llorar, pero se contuvo y lo abrazó, fuerte.

Luego de un tiempo, Francisco le tocó el hombro y supo lo que pasaría. De todas formas, no lo soltó y vio cómo la figura de Julio se escapaba de sus brazos, disolviéndose en cientos de pequeñas lucecitas que subieron hasta perderse en el cielo, así como las almas de los animalitos del santuario. Entonces sí permitió que las lágrimas cayeran.

—Vamos. —El ángel lo sostuvo por los hombros y comenzó a guiarlo de regreso al santuario mientras intentaba secarse la cara.

Ya se había acabado todo. Julio estaba bien. Él estaría bien.

De pronto sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. Bajó la mirada y vio una hoja oscura atravesándolo. La espada se retiró y sus fuerzas lo abandonaron, pero Francisco lo sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo. Alcanzó a ver a la sombra que lo había apuñalado por la espalda antes de que esta se disolviera.

—Miguel, ¡Miguel! —Escuchaba apenas la voz de Francisco llamando su nombre—. No te duermas, por favor… Estarás bien, el agua, el agua del lago puede curarte, Miguel.

—Gracias, amor… —Fue todo lo que logró decir antes de que sus labios se secaran completamente. Siguió escuchando la voz de Francisco, cada vez más apagada, la oscuridad y el silencio consumiéndolo todo.

Hasta que finalmente se desvaneció.

Òwó

Era una mañana tranquila, el sol brillando en lo alto y la suave brisa corriendo entre los árboles se combinaban para mantener una temperatura agradable. Francisco se encontró sin mucho que hacer, así que fue a sentarse junto al lago.

En ese momento se encontraba mirando a una familia de patos que hacía su camino tranquilamente hasta el agua; instantes después se acicalaban con la misma calma, confiados ahora que en el santuario no había nadie que fuera a perturbarlos.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Con las aves en frente le era casi imposible no llevar su mirada hasta su ala. Al tenerlas replegadas no se alcanzaba a notar, pero una vez las extendía el espacio vacío de la pluma que arrancó era evidente. Sabía que no debería quejarse, porque lo había hecho a propósito; escogió esa pluma sabiendo que su ausencia le pesaría siempre, y así se aseguraría de nunca olvidarse de él.

Fue una decisión cargada de sentimentalismo. No pensó que sería tan molesto que ese agujero desestabilizara permanentemente su vuelo, y lo difícil que sería aprender a compensarlo; tampoco en lo desfavorable que luciría el contraste de sus alas en su reflejo. Ese hueco arruinaba completamente su antes perfecta armonía. Claro que eso último no era un real problema, solo mera vanidad.

«Hablando de vanidad…», pensó al escuchar el característico silbido del viento, seguido del golpe de dos pies contra la tierra a su espalda.

—¿De nuevo te estás arrepintiendo de haberme dado esa pluma? —Miguel se irguió rápidamente para ir hasta su lado y abrazarlo por la cintura. Ahora era todo un deleite para la vista, con esas grandes alas emplumadas, los lazos dorados de las sandalias subiendo por sus pantorrillas, los brazaletes y la espada de oro colgada al cinto de la toga inmaculadamente blanca. No pocas veces Miguel se había detenido frente al agua simplemente admirando su propio reflejo; y Francisco tenía que admitir que no pocas veces se quedaba simplemente admirando el virtuoso perfil del otro ángel.

—Se suponía que me ayudara a recordarte en mil ciclos solares, de saber que no haría falta te hubiera dado una de las muchas pequeñitas e inútiles que me sobran… —Se quejó Francisco, abrazándose a su cuello con ambos brazos, a la vez que le daba su beso de bienvenida. De todas las caricias que le había enseñado, los besos seguían siendo las que más le gustaban—. Estuviste fuera menos tiempo, ¿Seguro que está bien?

—Seguro. Además, si se presenta una amenaza la espada me avisará —dijo, palmeando la empuñadura.

Al principio, cuando apenas recuperó la conciencia en ese apacible y deslumbrante lugar, Miguel había estado renuente con su asignación como guardián de hombres. Por sus méritos en vida tenía una predisposición para el trabajo le habían explicado, luego de que superaran la sorpresa por sus cuestionamientos, claro. Entonces hubiera preferido que lo hicieran guardián de animales para regresar en seguida al santuario con Francisco y no preocuparse de nada más, pero cuando la Supervisora le informó que su protegido sería el alma reencarnada de su hermanito, dejó sus quejas a un lado. Claro que siendo un recién nacido, lo que más hacía Julio era dormir, podía arreglárselas sin él mientras tanto, ya cuando comenzara a gatear estaría más horas al día vigilándolo.

Francisco bajó su mirada confundida y al toparse con su mano sobre la empuñadura la apartó avergonzado—. Oh, claro… esa.

Miguel estuvo perdido por un segundo al escucharlo murmurar, pero enseguida comprendió lo que había estado pensando, y no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto.

—Vaya, vaya, mi amor, si tanto me extrañaste a mí y a _mi espada_ , podemos ir adentro y tener nuestro reencuentro —dijo, sosteniéndolo con mayor firmeza cuando el otro intentó apartarse.

—¡No, no, no! E-eso fue solo por esa vez, porque habías vuelto y estaba inestable y confundido y… y me dejé llevar… —Francisco se remecía de un lado a otro, mientras Miguel los guiaba hasta la casita junto al lago, que ya se había vuelto su favorita luego de todas las cosas lindas que habían pasado dentro de ella—. ¡Miguel, no! ¡Eres un ángel ahora! ¡Controla tus pasiones, por el amor de…!

—Por amor, mi vida, es por amor. —dijo para callarlo, y luego de un suave y casto beso prosiguió—. Relájate, si no nos han expulsado ya con todas las faltas, no creo que un poco de lujuria haga la diferencia.

Recibió un buen golpe en el estómago por ese último comentario, pero una serie de besitos sirvieron luego para disipar los reparos de Francisco y hacerlo entrar a su nidito de amor. Claro que no consiguió convencerlo para que profanaran la tierra sagrada otra vez.

Al menos no ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leerlo completo!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, Muchas Gracias!! :D


End file.
